Powder coating compositions are extremely desirable for use in painting substrates in that they are essentially free of organic solvents conventionally utilized in liquid paint systems. Thus, they give off little, if any, volatile material to the environment when heat cured.
Powder coating compositions comprising (1) a copolymer of a glycidyl acrylate and other monofunctional olefinically unsaturated monomers, (2) an anhydride crosslinking agent, and (3) a polymeric flow control agent were heretofore described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,379 issued Dec. 25, 1973 to S. S. Labana and A. N. Theodore, the inventors herein.
Powder coating compositions comprising (1) a copolymer of a glycidyl acrylate and other monofunctional olefinically unsaturated monomers, (2) a dicarboxylic acid crosslinking agent, and (3) a polymeric flow control agent were heretofore described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,870 to S. S. Labana, a coinventor herein.
Powder coating compositions comprising (1) a copolymer of a glycidyl acrylate and other monofunctional olefinically unsaturated monomers, (2) a crosslinking agent comprising a mixture of a monocarboxylic acid and a dicarboxylic acid, and (3) a polymeric flow control agent were heretofore described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,930 to Santokh S. Labana, a coinventor herein.
Powder coating compositions comprising (1) a copolymer of a hydroxy acrylate and other monofunctional olefinically unsaturated monomers, (2) a crosslinking agent selected from anhydrides, dicarboxylic acids, and melamines and (3) a polymeric flow control agent were heretofore described in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 407,128 filed Oct. 17, 1973 by Santokh S. Labana, a coinventor herein and Yun F. Chang.